Faith
by Renegade Noa
Summary: This is the prologue so if you want more please review. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol are about to face the toughest challenge of their lives. Packed full of Romance, Action, and Adventure! S+S and E+T!
1. Prologue

  
Waz-up?!?, Relena here, this is my first Card Captor Sakura fic! So be gentle on the reviews please. Anyhow this fic is a Syaoran and Sakura! Plus Tomoyo and Eriol! (They are 18 in this fic!) It is mostly action and romance, my fave kind of stories.^-^ So here it is I hope you enjoy!! P.S. please review!!!C' yeah , Relena Yuy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any characters!! So don't sue!! $_$ lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-FAITH- Prologue  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-In Sakura's dream-Sakura's POV-  
I was running. Fog is around me as I look behind me to see nothing but black.  
I turn my attention back to were I'm going to see Syaoran and Eriol-kun standing on top of Tokyo Tower.  
"Syaoran!! Eriol-kun!!!" I shout as I grab my sealing wand and the Fly card. I was about to summon the card when-Beep, Beep, Be-.  
I turn off my alarm clock and turn to face the ceiling. Things have changed since the old card captor days. I'm now 19 and in the 12 grade. I'm going to the same High school Touya and Yukito went to.  
I turn to my right to see a yellow stuffed bear playing video games. I chuckle lightly to my self at the site in front of me. "Ha take that you evil pink thingy!! Yah I made it to the next level!! Oh yah it's my birthday, it's my birthday!!" Kero said doing a victory dance.  
Regular POV- "Hey kaijuu!! Your gonna be late!!!" Touya yelled from his room. "Oh yah and stop talking to yourself!!!" Touya said laughing out loud at the thought of his sister talking to herself or her stuffed animals at the age of 19.  
"Shut-up Onii-chan!!" Sakura said as she put on her school uniform. Their school uniform consisted of a light blue knee lenght skirt, with a white blouse and a light blue jacket. She grabbed her book bag and ran out the room leaving a surprised Kero staring at the closed door. Kero shrugged and turned his attention back to the game. "NO I LOST!!!!!!" Kero screamed seeing game over flashing in read bold letters. All the sudden the door flew open to reveal Touya starring daggers into the room. "I could have sworn I heard someone scream." said Touya as he shut the door. Kero relaxed all the sudden the door opened again Kero stiffened up and started to sweat. "hhhhhmmm." Touya said as he closed the door. Kero let out a sigh. "Man that was close."  
Sakura was skating as fast as she could to make it before the bell rings. Before she could realize what was happening she collided into someone.  
"G-Gomen, I wasn't watching were I was going," Sakura raised her head "Syaoran!" Syaoran looked up to see big green orbs starring at him. "S-Sakura! Gomen I didn't mean to run into you." Syaoran stated blushing madly. Sakura grabbed his hand and started skating to school dragging behind a complaining and blushing Syaoran. "We have to hurry or we'll both be late! HOE!!" The teenage girl screamed and rounded a corner.  
In the bushes were a pair of bright red eyes staring at were the space the two card captors just occupied. "Soon Card Mistress you will be mine and I will destroy the little Wolf." The figure clothed in black laughed evilly then disappered in a flash of dark light.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So do you like it? This is my first CCS fic so be please be nice. If you want another chapter please review! Thanks, Relena Yuy S+S and E+T RULES!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. New Enemy

I'm here again and thanks for all the reviews! This is when the black figure will be revealed. Of course there will be some Syaoran and Sakura romance with some Eriol and Tomoyo and some kawaii moment's with Kero! Thanks, Relena Yuy ^^  
  
  
Disclaimer: AND OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN CCS CLAMP DOES!! THANKS!  
  
  
  
  
  
Faith  
Chapter one-A new enemy  
  
  
*******************************************  
Sakura ran into the school building still dragging Syaoran. "Hey Sakura slow-down!" Yelled Syaoran as red as the back of a Clow Card. Sakura paid no attention to the male card captor and dashed to homeroom just before the bell rang.  
Meilin's POV-I stared at the door waiting for my Syaoran to appear any minuet. Kinomoto walks through the door and Syaoran follows. I run over to Syaoran to see Kinomoto holding My Syaoran's hand!  
Normal POV- Meilin casts an evil glare at Sakura. "Let go of My Syaoran's hand!" Meilin shouted. Sakura turns a deep shade of red realizing that she was still holding his hand. She quickly let go as if she burnt her hand. "Hi, Meilin! It was nice seeing you Tomoyo wants to talk to me! Bye Syaoran, Meilin." Sakura said as she ran over to Tomoyo and Eriol.  
Syaoran's POV- I stare at Sakura's back as she run's over and starts a conversation with Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san. I turn to the raven-haired girl next to me and frown. As usual she is clung to my arm starring daggers of jealousy at the green-eyed angel. "Meilin why do you have to be rude like that?" I asked frowning as she looks at me innocently. "She started that! That Kinomoto can not be trusted!" I smile inwardly at her jealousy but I manage to keep my frown on my face and walk towards my desk.  
I set down in the seat behind Sakura with Eriol to my right and Meilin behind me. In front of Eriol I see Tomoyo too deep in conversation to notice Eriol being a flirt and playing with the strands of her violet locks. I sigh in disgust.  
Eriol's POV- I hear a sigh and I turn to my left to see my little relative stare at me with his rude frown on his face and I smile at him to his annoyance. I turn my attention back to the kawaii girl sitting in front of me giggling and talking. I tap on Tomoyo's shoulder. She turns around to face me I put on one of my goofy smiles. She blinks a couple of times but soon she smiles and turn's back to her awaiting friend.  
Normal POV-The teacher walks in and sits his books on his desk. "All right students settle down class is beginning." Says Alexander-sensei. Everyone turns around in their seats and brings out their books and begins their lesson.  
  
  
  
************* Unknown location**********  
A figure dressed in sable black walked through a hallway. The figure kept walking until it reached 2 giant black metal doors. The figure opened the door to show a Man also dressed in black sitting on a throne in the back of the room. The figure walked toward him.  
"Ah yes, did you find the Card Mistress Dagger?" The Man asked the black figure. "Yes I did, and the Card Master as well Allen-sama." Said Dagger as she pulled off her hood to reveal long black locks with sparkling ruby eyes. "Very well. Tonight we will attack with plan A." said Allen from the dark shadows covering his face. "Oh and bring along Spike to help defeat Cerberus and Yue." Allen said to the young women. "Yes your highness." Dagger said as she ran out of the room. Allen pulled his head out of the shadows to reveal platinum blonde spiked blonde hair with deep blue eyes. He jumped off his thrown and walked over to a floating blue ball. "Show me the Card Mistress." Allen commanded the ball of energy. It shook a few times then finally showed a picture of Sakura.  
"Soon Card Mistress you will be mine..." Said Allen as he touched the picture. "Soon...very soon." Allen stated as he walked away and back to the shadows.  
  
  
************ Sakura's Bedroom**************  
Kero's POV- I was playing Zylon Warriors till I felt a dark black energy. My head immediately shot up. I put the game on pause and flew over to the window. I scan the area to the right I sensed Green, Blue, and Pink auras. I scanned to the left to sense a Black aura.   
"Look's like we got some trouble." Kero stated, as he was about to go back to his game until the door flew open.  
"I could have sworn I heard someone talking. Who left the TV and video game on?" Touya asked no one as he walked over and turned them both off and left. "No!" Shouted Kero. " I didn't even get to save my game"   
  
  
********* At school *************************  
Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol's head shot up and looked to the left as they sensed the Black aura. The bell rung and everyone packed up their stuff to go home. The five of them packed up their stuff and headed outside. Once out side they went to the park and started to discuss the situation.   
"It could be a Clow card." Suggested Meilin. "No Sakura and Syaoran have already collected all the Clow cards that I know of." Eriol stated to Meilin as He turned to Syaoran. "What do you think?" He asked Syaoran. "I don't know maybe we should ask the stuffed animal and Yue." Suggested Syaoran. "Well the it's off to my house." Sakura stated and stood up. The rest of the gang followed as they made their way to the Kinomoto residence.  
Up in one of the trees we see Dagger dressed in black and glaring at the group the just left. "That's right Card Mistress go ask your guardian's won't be around much longer to do so." Dagger sneered as she disappeared in a flash of black.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
*******************************  
Well did you like? Please Review if you want another Chapter what do you think will happen? And what do you think this Allen dude wants with Sakura?!  
Thanks, Relena Yuy   



	3. Bye, Bye Gaurdians...

HELLO! Gomen it took so long you said you wanted the chapters longer. Also I was on vacation for the forth. Anyways I will update every 3 to 4 days cause schools coming up...major bummer. Arigatou foe all the reviews! WARNING: sometimes it will take longer cause when school starts my grades aren't the best and so Otsou-san my ground me...I hate school!  
C'yah, Relena Yuy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Faith  
Chapter Three: Bye, Bye Guardians...  
  
  
  
  
'thoughts'  
"Speaking"  
(Dreams)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The whole gang was walking down the sidewalk toward Sakura's house. Syaoran with his trademark smile glaring at the house that was only a few blocks away.  
  
Syaoran's pov  
  
  
'Something is not right. I feel blackness.' I turn to look at Eriol who was glaring at the house as well. 'Well he senses something.' I turn to look at Sakura who was chatting with Tomoyo and Meiling. I sigh and turn my attention back to the house. 'Sometimes she makes me wonder. *sigh* At least Hiiragizawa senses something.' I thought as we continued to walk toward the house.  
  
  
Normal pov  
  
  
The five of them walk towards the driveway and over to the door. Sakura pulled out her key and stepped behind the door for the rest of the group to enter the house.  
  
"Kero-chan I'm home!" yelled Sakura as she walked over to the stairs. No one answered. "Kero-chan...where are you?" asked Sakura as she began to walk up the stairs.   
  
The group turned toward the staircase. Suddenly Sakura's image came running down the stairs. "Kero-chan's not up-stairs!" Sakura cried as Tomoyo walked over to her.   
  
"Are you positive?" questioned Tomoyo putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura nodded her head.  
  
Syaoran walked toward her. "Maybe Yue-san knows were the stuffed animal went." said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes maybe Yue-san knows how to find Cerberus-san. Maybe you're smart after all Descendent ." Eriol said chuckling at the last statement. But of course Syaoran was not too happy about this.   
  
"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" Shouted Syaoran with the biggest scowl on his face. The three girls giggled at this and began to walk out the door leaving the two fussing boys.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU WEIRDO?!" Syaoran shouted furisly at Eriol.  
  
"YOU THINK I AM WEIRD?! WHO IS THE ONE THAT'S NAME MEANS LITTLE WOLF?!" Eriol shouted. "Right Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked. No answer. "Huh? Tomoyo-chan?" asked Eriol as he looked around the room to find the girls gone. "Um Syaoran-kun they left us..."  
  
"YOU EVIL...WHAT?!?! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!" asked Syaoran as he scanned the room.  
  
"Well probably to Yukito-san's house." Eriol said as he glared at Clow Reed's descendent . 'Man and to think he's related to me.' Thought Eriol as Syaoran still was scanning the room.  
  
"Oh yah..." Syaoran said. Then as if they just realized this.   
  
"HEY WAIT FOR US!!!" they screamed in unison as they ran out the door and down the sidewalk to catch the giggling trio of girls.  
  
10 minuets later  
  
"You *puff* could *puff* have waited *puff* for us...*puff*" said Syaoran hands on knees trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Yeah *puff* I...agree *puff* with...him *puff*" Eriol said in between breaths. In the same exact position as Syaoran.  
  
"Man you guys have really got out of shape since the card captures." Said Tomoyo holding up he video camera and recording them. "And to think this all came out of eating one to many potato chips. I told you Eriol-kun you would be as big as the Big Card if you ate anymore but...you said I will not get big or out of shape! Now look at you know...it's pathetic." Tomoyo said to Eriol who was *STILL* panting.  
  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought I would live to see the day." Said Sakura giggling.  
  
"Well I don't think that's too funny." Said Syaoran as he straitened up.  
  
"Yeah you were really ahead." Eriol said as he walked over to Tomoyo who was still video taping.  
  
"Come on we better get over to Yukito-san's house." Said Sakura turning around and walking ahead.  
  
  
"Hey were did Meiling go?" Eriol suddenly asked as they were walking on the sidewalk.  
  
  
"Meiling said that she would check Penguin Park with MARK!" Tomoyo said cheerfully.  
  
"It's about time she goes after another guy." Syaoran said to himself, but he was loud enough for Eriol to here.  
  
Eriol leans into Syaoran. "So who does my kawaii descendent love?" Eriol said chuckling.  
  
  
Syaoran blushed furisly as an image of Sakura popped up in his head. 'AH! How am I supposed to be able to tell him!! If I don't he'll do one of those weird little spells he does.' Syaoran thought looking at the ground hiding his red face.  
  
Eriol snickered to himself. 'He's in love. I bet I know whom too...' Eriol thought as he glanced at the Card Mistress. "Well?" Eriol asked again.  
  
"If you tell I swear I'll make you wish you were never born." Syaoran threatened.   
  
"Shoot" Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran leaned in toward him and whispered. "She's right in front of you."  
  
Eriol looked straight ahead to see the one and only Sakura Kinomoto walking straight in front of him. 'How did I know...' Eriol turned back to Syaoran to see him as red as Meiling eyes.  
  
Syaoran just stared at the ground. 'Now he has something else to mock me with! Smooth, very smooth Syaoran.' Syaoran finally raised his head to see Sakura staring at him. 'AAHH!'   
  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran. "Syaoran do you have a fever?" Sakura asked putting her hand on his forehead. This made him blush even more.   
  
"Ah...um...err...you...see...yeah...well...no I-I don't have a fever!" Syaoran said as he started to sweat.  
  
"Are you sure your okay Syaoran you look really red?" Sakura asked as we hear snickers in the background.   
  
"Yeah I'm fine S-Sakura." Syaoran said in a rush. "Come on let's get going before it gets too late." Syaoran said trying to change the subject.  
  
"K" said Sakura as they began to walk again.  
  
  
20 Minuets later  
  
The four finally made it to Yukito-san's house with a arguing Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
  
The arguing stopped when the three card captors sensed a black dark aura coming from inside Yukito-san's house witch was completely dark and empty.  
  
"T-This place l-looks c-creepy." Sakura whispered staring at the site before her.  
  
"And kind of strange it's at least nine Yukito-san should be at home." Tomoyo said from her position beside Eriol.  
  
"I say we go inside how bout you Hiiragizawa-san?" Syaoran asked turning to his left to face Eriol.  
  
"Yah let's go in. Tomoyo-chan and me take the top floor. You and Sakura-chan take the bottom level. C'yah Later." Eriol said grabbing Tomoyo's hand and heading up the 2 floor.  
"You ready Sakura?" Syaoran asked facing the green-eyed angel.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." Sakura said grabbing Syaoran's hand and heading in the house.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It won't belong now. At the stroke of ten you will no longer have any one to protect you Card Mistress than you will be mine..." Said Allen as he sat upon his throne glaring at the crystal with the portrait of Sakura.  
  
"Very soon..."  
  
  
  
To be continued..........  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that was chapter 3. Wow...well please be a responsible reader and review...please.  
The next chapter will be up soon!!  
C'yah, Relena Yuy   



End file.
